Ann : descendante du D et du démon
by Gol D Aiko
Summary: Après des événements l'ayant atteints au plus profond de son cœur, Ann entame un périple sur les mers avec son père. Dans le royaume d'Alabasta, elle retrouve quelqu'un de très important. Son équipage ne tardera pas à comprendre ce que la descendante du démon peut faire malgré son jeune âge. Après l'affaire Alabasta, elle continuera sa route avec eux.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Beaucoup de rires se faisaient entendre sur le Moby Dick. Ils avaient gagnés ! C'était une assez bonne raison pour faire la fête selon l'avis des pirates.

Tous s'amusaient dans les cabines du navire, personnes n'étaient sur le pont à cause de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Et après tous, qui serait assez fou pour se risquer d'attaquer le vaisseau de l'homme le plus puissant du monde ?

Malgré toute cette bonne humeur et cette bonne ambiance, les deux petites princesses du navire – _si on les touche, on est mort-_ n'étaient pas enthousiastes à cette atmosphère. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui manquait, leur donnaient une mauvaise impression. Leur sixième sens leur disait que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir, mais elles ne savaient pas quoi, et ça les agaçait !

Elles voyaient leur grand-père rire aux éclats face aux différents comportements insolites de ses fils et boire comme il n'en n'était pas possible pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Dans un coin, un groupe était déjà saoul, d'autre faisaient des jeux de cartes, d'autre encore chantaient et dansaient ou encore, du côté des commandant, il y avait toute sorte de blague de faite – _principalement entre Ace et Tatch_.

Les deux jeunes enfants voyaient tout le monde détendus mais elles, elles n'arrivaient pas du tout à se détendre. Elles étaient tendues depuis la fin de l'après-midi et elles n'arrivaient pas) se détendre. Elles étaient dans leur coin, observaient la situation avec leurs yeux et leur fluide perceptif – _très développé pour leur âge_ \- mais rien ne semblait anormal sur le navire ou dans les alentours. Sauf bien sûre, l'absence injustifié d'un dès leur.

Pourquoi diable Teach n'était pas là ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, bon sang !

Elles avaient beau retourner cette question sous toute les formes possible, elles ne trouvaient pas de réponse à ce problème.

Lorsqu'elles virent Tatch se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, elles eurent toutes deux un gout de métal dans la bouche. Quelque chose allait se passer, elles en étaient sure !

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le commandant de la quatrième division, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Elles ouvrirent la porte et remarquèrent depuis le début de la tempête, que celle-ci était des plus déchaînée. Rien d'étrange, direz-vous, elles sont dans le Nouveau Monde… Mais le navire était censé naviguer dans une mer calme du plus grand océan du monde. Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair déchira le ciel sombre de sa lumière blanche, presque aveuglante. Et c'est avec cette lumière qu'un son atteignit leurs oreilles.

Selon leur fluide, Tatch venait de s'écouler sur le pont pas très loin mais à un angle mort pour elles. Ce qui les fit paniquer, c'est que le commandant n'était pas tout seul. Marshall D. Teach était avec lui. Elles perçurent malgré tous les forces de Tatch diminuer très rapidement et elles n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour accourir dans sa direction.

C'était horrible ! Teach se trouvait au-dessus du corps presque inerte du commandant avec un poignard dans une main et le fruit du démon de Tatch dans l'autre et ce dernier gisait sur le sol dans son propre sang, luttant contre lui-même pour rester conscient.

Elles étaient toutes deux exorbitées, confuses – _pour quoi Teach ferait une chose pareille ?_ -, déçues et anéanties.

Le fumier s'enfuit sans les remarquer et quitta le navire.

Ayant un tant soit peu repris contenance, elles s'approchèrent du malheureux commandant. Il respirait encore, mais vraiment très faiblement et à certain moment, il haletait – _de douleur ou prenant une grande inspiration, elles ne savaient pas trop-_ et était pris de spasmes intenses.

Les fillettes étaient en larmes devant un tel spectacle et Ann déclara :

« -Il faut aller chercher de l'aide ! Hoqueta-t-elle ».

Son amie hocha la tête comprenant la demande et couru le plus vite possible au lieu de la fête.

* * *

« -Cet enfoiré viens de te cracher au visage ! Après toutes ces années, c'est peut être sa façon de te remercier ?! Le nom de mon père a été éclaboussé, ça me concerne ! Déclara Ace en quittant le navire ».

Il partit alors sur son stikker. Les voix de ses camarades se faisaient de plus en plus distantes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était la présence d'un passager clandestin sur son petit navire. Cachée sous une couverture mise en vrac sur le mini-vaisseau, se trouvait Ann.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les aventures de cette petite fille malicieuse au cœur tendre sur les eaux de Grand Line. Ses retrouvailles avec un jeune pirate vont faire de sa vie, un véritable défi pour les gens ayant les nerfs bien accrochés.

Voici les aventures d'Ann, la descendante de la Volonté du D et de l'homme considéré comme démon sur les mers du monde entier.

* * *

« -Mais où est donc passée Ann ?! s'écrièrent les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

-Elle est partie, expliqua Anna ».

* * *

 **NDA : Voici un petit prologue qui pourrait aider certain. J'ai eu une envie d'écrire ce texte ce soir et donc je le poste maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à poursuivre avec le chapitre 6 - _il faut dire qu'avec les cours, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire-_ donc j'espère pouvoir vous faire patienter avec ce tout petit texte _-828 mots, ce n'est pas top top-_.**

 **Un petit avis de temps en temps, ce n'est pas gênant, au contraire. Alors s'il vous plaît - _yeux de chien battue avec une mignonne petite moue-_**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine.**


	2. Retrouvailles au Royaume désertique

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille au royaume désertique**

Nos jeunes héros sont arrivés il y a peu dans le royaume désertique d'Alabasta, où, jadis, fleurissait de nombreuses oasis mais toutes sont asséchées depuis maintenant trois longues années. L'équipage au chapeau de paille accompagne la princesse Vivi qui souhaite empêcher l'armée rebelle d'attaquer le royaume et de créer ainsi une guerre civile.

A peine l'équipage au chapeau de paille eut posé le pied à terre, que le capitaine du navire partit en courent à la recherche d'un restaurant, ce ventre sur pattes étant affamé. N'ayant aucun sens de l'orientation, il se retrouva vite en dehors de la ville.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de l'équipage étaient à la recherche du capitaine mais aussi refaisaient des provisions pour leur traversés du désert.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp et Chopper visitaient la ville de Nanohana tout en essayant de retrouver leur capitaine lorsqu'un homme étrange attira leur attention :

« -Bonjour, j'aurai un renseignement à vous demander. Est-ce que ce garçon est venu dans cette ville ? C'est un garçon qui porte un chapeau de paille. Demanda-t-il à une femme assez âgée.

Celle-ci regarda l'avis de recherche que montrait le jeune homme lui ayant posé cette question et lu le nom du garçon de l'avis de recherche, nom qui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de l'équipage de ce jeune garçon.

-Monkey D. Luffy ?

-Oui, ça fait un certain temps que je le cherche, vous l'avez déjà vu ?

-Non. Mais vous devriez demander au patron de ce restaurant à quelques pas d'ici, il connaît beaucoup de monde, il pourra peut-être vous renseigner.

-Je vous remercie. Déclara-t-il en s'inclinant devant la vieille femme. Le restaurant, hein ? Ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir un petit creux, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, pas toi ? demanda-t-il à une jeune fille se trouvant à ses côtés. »

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête. Le jeune homme partit ensuite, accompagné de l'enfant caché sous une cape –surement pour ne pas attraper d'insolation, pensaient les chapeaux de pailles-, et disparurent tous deux dans la foule.

* * *

Du côté des membres de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille, ils étaient tous choqués et se demandaient qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui en avait après leur capitaine. Chopper fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« -Vous avez vu ce type, il avait l'air sacrément costaud.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Luffy à votre avis, continua Usopp.

-Ça doit être un chasseur de pirates, déclara Nami, méfiante.

-Non, je ne crois pas, contesta Zoro, ce tatouage, je le connais, comme tous les chasseurs de pirate. »

Ses compagnons le regardèrent, en attente d'une réponse à ce qu'il venait de déclarer, mais le sabreur le plus puissant d'East Blue devint pâle lorsqu'il vit une certaine personne qu'il avait rencontrée il y a peu de temps quand ils avaient jetés l'ancre dans le port de la ville de LogueTown juste avant d'entrer sur GrandLine. Cette sabreuse qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son amie d'enfance et qui était morte il y a des années de cela. Kuina. Pourquoi l'usurpatrice de Kuina était à Alabasta ?

Le puissant sabreur de l'équipage au chapeau de paille alla se cacher derrière de gros pots sous les regards pleins d'incompréhensions de ses amis. Une voix dure, forte, puissante se fit entendre. Une voix qu'ils n'avaient entendus qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, mais qu'ils reconnaissaient. La voix du colonel Smoker des forces de la Marine qui était chargé de la sécurité de la ville de LogueTown.

« -Tashigi ! Déclara-t-il en balançant quelques hommes K.O. à terre.

-Ha ! Colonel, que ce passe-t-il ? Répondit la dénommée Tashigi.

-Amène-moi ces incapables aux autorités locales. Ils ont tentés de me tenir tête, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient.

-Incroyable, Colonel ! S'émerveilla le lieutenant, même dans un endroit aussi reculé, vous continuez à chasser les pirates.

-Pas de pitié pour la vermine, déclara l'homme fumé. A-t-on des informations sur chapeau de paille ? Questionna-t-il son lieutenant.

-Non, nous n'avons toujours aucune preuve que chapeau de paille soit ici, répondit négativement son jeune lieutenant.

-Continuer de chercher ! Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

-Oui ! Lui répondirent-ils tous en cœur. »

Pas très loin de là, l'équipage au chapeau de paille déglutit. Ils n'avaient pas du tout imaginé que Smoker les poursuivait depuis qu'ils avaient quittés LogueTown.

Ils prirent tous la décision de retrouver leur capitaine et de filler d'ici au plus vite.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la rue où se trouvaient nos jeunes héros, l'entrée d'un restaurant était bombée. À l'intérieur, un homme était mort. Il s'agissait d'un voyageur, donc plusieurs personnes en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'il avait dut manger une 'fraise du désert' avant d'arriver en ville.

« -Les fraises du désert sont des animaux vénéneux ressemblants à de petites fraises, le poison met quelques jours à faire mourir la personne l'ayant mangé et quelques heures après le décès, le cadavre dégage un poison mortel, voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas s'approcher de lui. Expliqua un homme.

-Le manque de connaissance dans le désert peu s'avéré être dangereux, s'exclama un autre homme.

-Regardez, sa main est déjà toute rigide, ça prouve à quel point le poison de ces bestioles est puissant. Déclara un autre. »

En effet, la main du cadavre était toujours levée, tenant toujours la fourchette et la tête de l'homme était tombée dans son assiette.

Suite aux dernières déclarations, une jeune femme prit la parole.

« -Petite, tu ne devrais pas rester si proche de cet homme, s'il est mort à cause d'une _fraise du désert_ il faut que tu t'éloignes de lui au plus vite, sinon, le poison t'intoxiquera et tu mourras. »

Ces paroles ne firent ni chaud, ni froid à l'enfant qui se contenta d'étirer ses bras puis se frotta le ventre. Le propriétaire du restaurant vit la petite fille faire une moue de bien-être et celle-ci lui déclara :

« -Ce repas était tout à fait délicieux. Je vous remercie.

-M- Mais de rien. Tu devrais quand même t'éloigner de cet homme, le poison est contagieux, tu sais ?

-Oui, monsieur, je le sais, répondit-elle alors qu'elle sortait quelques Berrys de la poche du sac vert que portait le jeune homme mort quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ne vous en faîte pas, il n'est pas mort, je vous l'assure. Sourie-t-elle. »

Soudain, comme pour donner raison aux dires de l'enfant, l'homme releva la tête et tous les occupants de la salle s'écrièrent d'une seule et même voix :

« -Il a ressuscité ! »

L'homme était dans les vapes, observant l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Une femme, assez grande, mince et brune lui demanda :

« Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Pour seule réponse, l'ex-mort se baissa, pris la jupe que portait son interlocutrice et s'essuya le visage avec. La jeune femme, quant à elle, cria et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Le jeune homme, lui, marmonna, toujours dans les vapes, un :

« Ce n'est pas vrai… J'me suis encore endormi… »

Il regarda l'enfant à sa droite et il l'a vit pouffer et hocher sa petite tête bleue, comme pour répondre à son affirmation. Il recommença à manger pendant que l'enfant descendait de son tabouret et quittait le restaurant, avant de repiquer du nez dans son assiette et de se rendormir.

« He ! Là ! Ne te rendors pas ! Crièrent des personnes dans le restaurant. »

* * *

Dehors, la foule qui faisait obstacle à l'entrée du restaurant se dispersa avec des « ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire, il s'était juste endormi » et des « quand même, s'endormir au beau milieu d'un repas et d'une conversation ». Ces paroles arrivèrent aux oreilles d'un certain colonel de la Marine qui se dirigea s'en plus tarder vers ce restaurant.

* * *

Au comptoir, le jeune homme déclara au proprio :

« -Là, je suis repu. Au fait patron, j'avais un petit renseignement à vous demander.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le jeune homme sorti un avis de recherche de son sac à ses pieds et le posa sur le comptoir puis déclara :

-Je voudrais savoir si ce pirate serai venu en ville.

La réponse qui suivit sa phrase n'était pas celle qu'il espérait mais sourit tout de même.

-Il faut avoir un sacré culot pour venir tranquillement casser la croute dans un lieu public quand on est, le commandant de la seconde flotte de l'armada de Barbe Blanche le pirate.

Suite à cette déclaration, plusieurs murmures se firent entendre :

-Quoi ? Ce jeune blanc-bec fait partit de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ?

-Je savais bien que ce tatouage me disait quelque chose !

-Oui, je le reconnais ! C'est l'emblème de Barbe Blanche !

Smoker déclara ensuite :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'un pirate notoire dans ton genre viens faire ici, Portgas D. Ace ?

Le dénommé Ace se retourna pour lui faire face et déclara tout en souriant :

-Je suis à la recherche… De mon petit frère ! »

* * *

A l'autre bout de la rue, au même moment, un cri se fit entendre. Un jeune garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille courait dans la rue à la recherche d'un restaurant. Celui-ci apparut devant lui et il étira ses bras élastiques et fonça à vive allure, droit vers le restaurant.

* * *

Dans ce même restaurant, Smoker faisait face au commandant de la seconde flotte de l'équipage de l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Le dénommé Ace brisa le blanc qui s'était installé dans le restaurant :

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu veux me capturer ?

-Non, ta salle tête ne m'intéresse pas, je suis ici pour un autre pirate, déclara l'homme fumée.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, laisse-moi filler, répliqua le pirate d'un ton décontracté.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Tant que tu seras pirate et moi officié de la Marine, ça n'arrivera pas !

-Très bien, fais ce que tu veux ! »

A ce moment-là, on entendit un cri, puis, le contre-amiral Smoker bascula en avant, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'ayant frappé dans le dos, et il fut propulsé vers l'avant, envoyant Ace dans sa chute, et ces deux-là firent un énorme trou à l'arrière du restaurant et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, ayant traversés quelques maisons au passage. Dans le restaurant, un jeune garçon portant un chapeau de paille s'assit sur un siège et commanda à manger au patron.

« -J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! A manger ! A manger ! Répétait-il en entrechoquant son couteau et sa fourchette. »

Le patron le servit et lui conseilla :

« Ouah ! C'est super bon chez vous !

-Euh, merci. Mais, tu sais… Si j'étais toi, eh bien, je crois que je prendrai vite mes jambes à mon coup.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-As-tu la moindre idée de qui tu viens d'assommer ?

-Quoi ? On a assommé un type ? Mais qui a fait ça ?

-Euh… c'est toi.

-Moi ? Mais quand ? Questionna-t-il en continuent à manger. »

Le patron du restaurant indiqua un trou derrière lui et Luffy se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce qui se passait, puis il déclara :

« Ouah ! Tu parles d'un trou dans le mur ! S'exprima-t-il moyennement surprit. Elle est super originale ta déco, quoique un peu bizarre !

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ! S'exclamèrent le patron et un groupe de client.

-Qui ? Moi ? Questionna le chapeau de paille. Mais quand ? »

Après ça, Luffy recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Dans les décombres qu'avaient créés les deux personnes propulsées par le chapeau de paille, Ace se relevait ainsi que Smoker :

« -Qui a fait ça ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage ! Pesta le jeune pirate.

-Ca va saigner ! Fulmina le colonel de la Marine. »

Celui-ci allumait ses deux cigares alors que le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche s'avançait vers le restaurant en jurant :

« -Cette brute épaisse a rasé la moitié des bâtiments ! Il faut être complètement taré pour faire des dégâts pareils ! »

Il arriva dans une petite maison qu'il avait traversée puis vit un couple le regarder ainsi qu'un tout jeune garçon regardant le trou du côté du restaurant. Le pirate s'excusa :

« -Je suis désolé, de faire ainsi irruption chez vous, en plein repas. »

Suite à ces mots, il s'en alla une nouvelle fois vers le restaurant d'un pas rageur. Ses pas arrivèrent aux oreilles du patron qui fila s'en demander son reste. Luffy, quant à lui, resta au comptoir, profitant de son repas. Une fois atteint l'entrer des dégâts qu'il avait causé avec Smoker, Ace s'arrêta, un sourire idiot sur le visage, ayant reconnu le jeune garçon qui continuait de manger. Malheureusement pour lui, Smoker l'avait lui aussi reconnu, et il n'eut le temps que de dire le début de son prénom que :

« -Lu- Hey Lu… et il se retrouva à terre, Smoker l'ayant balancé vers l'avant et cria :

-Chapeau de paille ! »

Il arriva devant Luffy qui continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était en le regardant :

« -Tu te souvient de moi, Chapeau de paille ? »

La question de Smoker fut suivit d'un long blanc alors que Luffy réfléchissait. Il se repassa l'épisode de LogueTown dans la tête et cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le Marine et s'écria :

« -T'es le type qui m'a enfumé l'autre fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Alors là ! Menaça Smoker. »

Il s'apprêta à sauter sur Luffy mais celui-ci mit une main devant lui et déclara :

« -Attends. »

Il étendit les bras, ouvrit la bouche, ingurgita la nourriture ce trouvant devant lui et déclara :

« -Merci pour tous. Au revoir. »

Suite à cette déclaration, il prit ses jambes à son coup et quitta le restaurant avec un colonel des forces de la Marine après lui. Se réveillant de « l'attaque » que lui avait donnée le contre-amiral Smoker, Ace se releva, et, voyant Luffy partir, il prit son sac et emboita le pas tout en s'écriant :

« -He ! Luffy attend, j'arrive ! Attends j'te dis ! »

* * *

Dans les rues de Nanohana, Luffy est poursuivi pas Smoker qui ne semble pas vouloir le laisser s'échapper. Luffy a beau tout essayer pour le fuir, le soldat de la Marine semble être vraiment collant. Après avoir ordonné à ses hommes de mettre la main sur le reste de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille, Smoker continu de poursuivre Luffy. Les cris de ce dernier résonnent à présent dans toute la ville, et arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles de ses compagnons. Les Marines à sa poursuite ne font pas dans la discrétion. Eux aussi s'écrient.

« -Attraper le !

-Ne le laisser pas s'échapper !

Luffy tourne dans une énième tentative de les semer, en vain.

-Attention ! Il est par là ! »

* * *

Ce cachant derrière des ruines, l'équipage au Chapeau de paille attendait que leur capitaine leur donne signe de vie, lorsqu'ils entendirent la Marine. Ce fut Zoro, qui faisait la sieste, qui déclara :

« -Les hommes de la Marine.

-Oui, à les entendre ils ont l'air aux abois. »

Les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux et ils les entendaient parfaitement :

« -Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Comprit ? »

En entendant cela, Sanji annonça :

« -Ils sont surement en train de donner la chasse à un pauvre type, un abrutit de pirate qui essaye de s'échapper. »

En entendant cela, les autres membres de l'équipage eurent le réflexe de relever quelques mots de la phrase du cuistot de l'équipage et dit :

« -Un abrutit de pirate ? »

Les voix de la Marine retentirent à nouveau :

« -Il est là ! S'écrièrent-ils.

-Houaaaaaaaaaaa ! S'époumona l'abrutit de pirate dont venait de parler l'équipage au Chapeau de paille. »

Cet équipage eut, par simple réflexe, de crier :

« -Mais c'est Luffy ?! »

Alors que celui-ci tentait si bien que mal d'échapper à ses poursuivants, il entendit son prénom et donc tourna au dernier moment dans le virage qui l'amènerait à ses compagnons, et s'écria :

« -Hein ? Hey tien, salut Zoro ! Hey c'est génial, vous êtes tous là !

-Débarrasses toi d'eux, crétin ! Ne les attire pas par ici ! S'écria Zoro.

-Là, regarder ! C'est le reste de la bande au chapeau de paille ! Remarqua un Marine.

-Euh… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Déclara Usopp peut confient.

-On file d'ici ! Lui expliqua Nami.

-Au navire ! Vite ! Déclara Vivi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On rentre ! Cria le capitaine passant près d'eux.

-S'en blague ! Dit Nami commençant à suivre son jeune capitaine avec le reste de l'équipage.

-On croit rêver ! Beugla l'ancien chasseur de pirates.

-Attends ! Revient ici ! Hurla un soldat à l'intention de Luffy.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Reculez ! Rugit Smoker.

-Oui colonel. Obéirent ses hommes.

-Je vais lui régler son compte à ce maudit chapeau de paille ! Jura le contre-amiral.

-Ouaaaaa ! Il me rattrape ! S'époumona le capitaine pirate.

-White point ! S'écria Smoker avant que son point ne devienne fumée et qu'il se dirige vers Luffy.

-Whahaha ! Hurla Luffy.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

-Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Brailla le chapeau de paille tout en continuent sa course effrénée.

-Boule de feu ! Cria une personne sur le toit d'une des maisons de la rue qu'empruntaient nos jeunes pirates pour s'échapper. »

La boule de feu alla droit sur le point de Smoker ce qui fit s'arrêter les pirates en même temps que la Marine. Un tourbillon de flamme se créa alors entre les poursuivants et les poursuivis. Une fois le tourbillon envolé, tous remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Smoker fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« -Encore toi ! »

En effet, l'homme qui se dressait en lui et Monkey D. Luffy était l'homme à qui il avait eu affaire un peu plus tôt, soit le commandant de la seconde flotte de l'armada de Barbe Blanche.

« -Stop ! Arrête-toi là ! Déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Hein ? Interrogea Luffy.

-Tu es peut-être la fumée Smoker ! Mais moi, je suis le feu ! Aucun de nos pouvoirs ne peut l'emporter contre l'autre, tu ferais mieux de te rendre à l'évidence !

-Ca alors ! Il possède lui aussi un pouvoir des fruits du démon ! Souffla Zoro.

-Mais qui est ce type au juste ? Et pourquoi il nous a sauvés ? Questionna Usopp, ne comprenant rien.

-C'est toi, Ace ? Demanda Luffy à l'homme se dressant en lui et la Marine.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Luffy ! Déclara Ace, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ace, mais… mais dit moi, tu as avalé un fruit du démon, c'est bien ça ? Interrogea le jeune pirate.

-Ouais ! Le pyro-fruit ! Répondit fièrement le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

-Ils sont cernés colonel ! Ils ne pourront pas s'enfuir ! Déclara un Marine à son supérieur.

-Bon, on n'a pas le temps de discuter maintenant ! Il faut que vous filiez d'ici au plus vite ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je vous rejoins plus tard ! Sauvez-vous ! Déclara Ace à l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

-Allons-y ! Cria le capitaine à son équipage.

-Euh… Oui, oui. Acquiesça Usopp. »

* * *

L'équipage au chapeau de paille recommença à courir tout en se posant une question. Nami et Sanji se décidèrent à la poser :

« -Mais… Luffy ! Commença la rousse.

-Mais s'est qui ce type ? Bon sang ! »

* * *

Du côté d'Ace et de Smoker, la tension atteint les sommets, tous deux se battent du regard, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ayant un jour mangé le fruit fumigène se décide à parler :

« -Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as aidé chapeau de paille ?

-Ha ! C'est le rôle de l'aîné, de toujours être là pour défendre son intrépide petit frère ! Déclara l'homme flamme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ton petit frère ? Questionna le colonel de la Marine. Ecarte-toi, ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Portgas D. Ace ! Commanda Smoker.

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne vous laisserai pas passer ! Répliqua le commandant de Barbe Blanche. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'équipage au chapeau de paille continu sa course effréné vers le port pour embarquer sur le Vogue Merry. En même temps, le capitaine des pirates subit un interrogatoire :

« -Luffy ! Attends ! Mais qui est cet homme à la fin ! Interrogea Nami.

-Est-ce que tu le connais par hasard ? Questionna Chopper.

-Ouais ! Haha ! Bien sûr ! C'est mon grand frère ! Expliqua Luffy en joie.

-Hein ? Ton frère ? Hurla son équipage.


	3. T'es qui, toi ?

**Chapitre 2 : T'es qui, toi ?**

Ca pétait ! C'était le terme exact de ce qui était en train de se passer dans les rues de la ville portuaire de Nanohana. Fruit du démon contre fruit du démon. La fumée contre le feu. La Marine contre un pirate, et pas n'importe lequel, le puissant pirate Portgas D. Ace, le commandant de la seconde flotte du puissant et redouté pirate Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche. Ace ne laissait pas la Marine passer pour laisser le temps à son petit frère de fuir. Smoker, quant à lui, ne supportait pas que le jeune pirate lui mette des bâtons dans les roues.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, l'équipage au chapeau de paille courrait le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas se faire rattraper par la Marine. Ils couraient et le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion retentie dans leurs oreilles mais continuèrent à courir. A ce moment-là, Luffy en profita pour se retourner et s'écria :

« -Oua ! Ca a encore pété ! »

Et il continua de courir en arrière. A un moment, la rue se sépara en deux et Usopp demanda :

« -On tourne par où ?

-On prend à gauche ! S'écria la navigatrice »

Tout le monde s'exécuta et tourna à gauche. Malheureusement, Luffy qui était retourné, tourna sur sa gauche, autrement dit, la droite pour le reste de son équipage. Ils se retrouvèrent vite séparés.

* * *

Du côté de la Marine, Ace s'était volatilisé lors de sa dernière attaque. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui dans la rue ou ils se trouvaient. Smoker avait donné l'ordre de partir à la recherche des nombreux pirates se trouvant dans cette ville.

* * *

Du côté de Luffy.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas la façon dont il avait bien pu être séparé de son équipage et s'était arrêté au beau milieu d'une rue déserte, assis sur le tonneau d'eau qu'il transportait avec lui. Il regardait à gauche, puis à droite et de nouveau à gauche tout en parlant à haute voix :

« -Comment ça se fait que je sois tout seul maintenant ?

-C'était bien la peine que je m'arrange pour te laisser filé ! Dit une voix. »

Luffy regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche et vie une ombre sur le sol. Il leva la tête et souriait. Son interlocuteur releva son chapeau et dit :

« -Salut !

-Salut, Ace ! Déclara le chapeau de paille. »

Ace sauta de la toiture de la maison où il s'était posé et parla :

« -Ca faisait longtemps, petit frère !

-Ouais ! lui répondit son cadet. »

Luffy descendit de son tonneau et les deux frangins y appuyèrent leurs coudes et commencèrent un bras de fer.

« -Ca faisait combien de temps ? Questionna l'aîné.

-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit le cadet. Je suis sûr que tu serais capable d'avaler des tonnes de pastèques comme tu l'avais fait.

-Tu me méprise petit frère ! C'était toi qui avais fait ce coût-là ! Moi je te regardais et j'étais mort de rire !

-Et t'avais recraché tous les pépins ! Y'en avait des tonnes ! Rigola le chapeau de paille.

-C'était toi aussi qui l'avait fait ce coût-là ! Répliqua le commandant de Barbe Blanche. »

Après ces petits échanges, le tonneau sur lequel ils faisaient un bras de fer se cassa et laissa s'échapper toute l'eau qu'il contenait. Après ça, le jeune pirateau chapeau de paille déclara :

« -Bon, et ben, je crois qu'on est à égalité !

-Ouais, acquiesça son aîné. »

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Ace sortit de son sac une gourde et la déboucha alors que Luffy, lui, lui posa une question :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ace ? Je ne pensais pas te voir à Alabasta !

-Tu n'as pas reçu mon message quand tu es allé sur l'île de Drum ? Demanda son aîné.

-Non. Répondit le plus jeune des pirates.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas grave ! C'était juste un message perso ! Je suis juste venu ici pour un petit boulot vite fait bien fait ! Et je me suis dit que se serai sympas de te voir ! Expliqua Ace en envoyant sa gourde à son frère.

-Un petit boulot ? Interrogea le cadet.

-Je suis avec Barbe Blanche ! Déclara Ace.

-Ah ouais, Barbe Blanche ! Répéta Luffy assez impressionné. »

Ace se tourna et lui montra son dos. Dos qui portait fièrement l'emblème du plus grand pirate au monde. Il continua :

« -Tu vois ce tatouage ? C'est son emblème ! Ça représente tous pour moi. Barbe Blanche est le plus grand pirate que je connaisse, je ferai tout pour que ce soit lui le roi des pirates ! Et ouais ! Désolé Luffy !

-C'est pas grave ! Je le bâterai s'il le faut ! Répliqua Luffy en commencent à boire la gourde de son frère. »

Frère qui lui souriait mais qui commença à crier rapidement.

« -Calmos Luffy ! Ne bois pas tout ! »

Après un certain temps, les deux frères commencèrent à marcher et Ace posa une question à son jeune frère, question qu'il regretta vite d'avoir posé.

« -Alors Luffy, dans quel port as-tu laissés ton bateau ?

-Alors ça c'est bête ! Je ne m'en souviens plus ! Déclara le jeune chapeau de paille.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux Luffy. Désespéra son grand frère. Tu sais que c'est le rôle d'un capitaine pirate de se souvenir où son bateau est amarré ?

-Ouais. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Sourit toujours le gamin au chapeau de paille.

-Ho fait ! Qui est ton équipage ?

-Ha ! Tu vas les adorés ! Alors, il y a déjà Zoro, notre sabreur, il rêve de devenir le plus grand manieur de sabre au monde, Nami, notre navigatrice, elle adore les cartes, les mandarines et surtout l'argent. Ensuite il y a Usopp, notre canonnier, Sanji notre cuistot' et en fin Chopper, notre médecin, c'est aussi un renne. Ah oui ! Et depuis quelques temps maintenant, on a aussi Vivi et Kaloo à bord !

-Eh ben ! On peut dire que tu aimes la diversité toi ! N'empêche, ça ne m'étonne pas ! C'est un équipage à ton image ! Sourit Ace.

-Shishishi ! Rigola Luffy. »

Ils continuaient d'avancer lorsqu'ils furent stoppé par des types assez curieux qui leurs crièrent :

« Ace au point ardent ! Et Luffy au chapeau de paille ! Au nom du Barock Works, je vous ordonne de vous arrêter ! »

Les deux frères restèrent plantés en plein milieu de la rue et passèrent devant le type qui venait de leur adresser la parole et continuèrent leur route comme si de rien était.

« -Viens. Nous devons retrouver ton équipage. Il y a un port pas très loin d'ici, on va voir ?

-Ouais ! »

Les agents du Barock Works se mirent très en colère contre les deux pirates et allèrent les attaquer. Les deux frères esquivaient facilement leurs armes et les assommaient sans difficulté. Une fois les avoir tous envoyé à terre, les deux frères continuèrent leur route, en direction du port. Une fois arrivé au port, les frangins scrutèrent l'horizon et Luffy fini par voir son navire au large du port. Les agents du Barock Works, quant à eux, avaient retrouvés les deux frères et leur crièrent de ne pas bouger.

« -Les gars, vous en avez pas marre ? Hey, Luffy, J'me disais… Commença le commandant de Barbe Blanche mais réalisa rapidement que son frère était déjà en route vers son navire en ayant étiré ses bras. Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, tu n'écoutes pas ! Continua Ace. »

Et l'homme flamme sauta par-dessus le muret qui s'éparait le port de la rue.

* * *

Sur son navire, Luffy avait réussi à assommer Sanji et Chopper en arrivant et se fit frapper par le cuistot'. Après la leçon de « ne pas utiliser son pouvoir de fruit du démon quand l'équipage est tout près », les chapeaux de pailles demandèrent à leur capitaine où est-ce qu'il était encore allé se fourré :

« -J'étais avec Ace ! Répondit tout simplement Luffy.

-Quoi ? T'étais avec ton frère ? Questionna Nami.

-Et où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ? Demanda Usopp.

-J'en sais rien, rigola leur idiot de capitaine.

-Mais, Luffy. Ce n'est pas risquer de laisser Ace avec tous ces soldats de la Marine ? Demanda Chopper.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars ! Ace est super fort, croyez-moi ! Même avant qu'il ne mange son fruit du démon, je n'arrivais jamais à le battre, c'est pour vous dire à quel point il est fort mon frère ! Adula le chapeau de paille.

-Toi, Luffy, tu n'arrives pas à battre une personne normale, je n'y crois pas. Répliqua Nami.

-Si c'est le frère de Luffy, ça ne doit pas être une personne normale. Déclara Usopp.

-Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, il me battait à chaque fois. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui vais le corriger ! S'écria Luffy. »

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un homme décida de sauter sur le Vogue Merry et fit tomber Luffy qui se trouvait sur la barre de sécurité du navire, et déclara, enjoué :

« -Tu disais p'tit frère ? C'est toi qui vas me corriger ?

-Haha ! C'est toi Ace ! Déclara le petit frère, heureux.

-Eh ouais ! C'est ton équipage ? Demanda Ace.

-Ouais ! Donc je te présente Zoro, notre sabreur, Nami, notre navigatrice, Usopp, notre canonnier, Sanji, notre cuistot', Chopper notre doc' et enfin, Vivi et Kaloo que tu connais déjà ! Déclara le chapeau de paille.

-Ouais ! Content de vous rencontrer ! Excusez Luffy, il n'a pas reçu la meilleure des formations pour devenir capitaine, alors prenez soin de lui, car vous verrez, avec lui, vous n'avez pas fini de vous en faire ! S'exclama Ace.

-Non, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est normal. Ravis de te rencontrer aussi. Déclara l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

-Je n'y crois pas ! C'est vraiment le frère de Luffy ? S'exclama Nami, hallucinée.

-En plus ! Il en prend soin de son frangin ! Cria Zoro, dépité.

-Je savais que l'océan recelait de mystère, mais là, je suis épaté ! Déclara Sanji.

-Il n'y a pas à dire ! C'est beau l'amour fraternel. Dit Chopper, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient tous marrant ! Souriait le capitaine.

-Au fait, ravi de vous revoir, Kaloo, ma princesse. Sourit Ace au canard de l'équipage et à sa princesse qui lui répondirent en sourient.

-Moi, il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris. Déclara Usopp.

-Quoi ? L'interrogèrent le reste de l'équipage.

-Comment se fait-il que le frère de Luffy connaisse Vivi et Kaloo ?

-C'est vrai, ça ! S'écrièrent le reste de la bande au chapeau de paille, sauf les concernés.

-Ace et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis pratiquement notre naissance, et ça fait dix ans que nous nous connaissons avec Luffy, pas vrai Kaloo ? Les garçons ? Expliqua la princesse d'Alabasta.

-Ouais/Coin ! Répondirent les interrogés.

-Comment ça ? Et pourquoi on n'était pas au courent, nous ? Demandèrent le reste de l'équipage.

-Je pensais pourtant vous en avoir dit que Luffy et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps.

-Non ! Tu ne l'avais pas dit ! Crièrent les pirates. »

Ace était monté sur le pont du navire et Vivi en avait profité pour se rapprocher de lui. Les discutions commençaient à retentir sur le Vogue Merry mais tous s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils virent Vivi et Ace s'embrasser. Sanji en eut le cœur brisé, Kaloo se cachait les yeux, Luffy faisait des grimaces et marmonnait que son frère et Vivi n'était pas du tout gentil, et le reste de l'équipage restait les regarder, les yeux ronds, sidérés. Lorsqu'ils se s'éparèrent, un petit rire se fit entendre, et tous se retournèrent vers le bruit. Ils purent alors voir une petite fille tout sourire, sur le pont du bateau, juste à côté d'eux. Ace souriait, Luffy avait les yeux ronds de stupeur, et Vivi mit ses mains sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot, les larmes aux yeux, qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber, et souffla un faible mot, qui fut à peine audible pour le reste des occupants du navire.

« -Ann ! »

* * *

 **NDA : Désolée. Le premier et le second chapitre sont vraiment prient de l'anime avec seulement quelques modifications avec l'apparition de Ann.**

 **Alors, qui est cette "Ann" ? Et pourquoi Vivi a envie de pleurer en la voyant ?**

 **Vous aurez la réponse dans le Chapitre 3 : L'homme qui l'a presque tué. Cependant, je pense avancer dans le chapitre 5 avant de publier le 3.**

 **En attendant, essayer de trouver qui est Ann et quel est son rapport avec notre princesse d'Alabasta.**

 **Bisous à tous et à la prochaine.**

 **Et merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Tu sauras qui est cet enfant dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis.**


	4. L'homme qui l'a presque tué

**Chapitre 3 : L'homme qui l'a presque tué**

La petite fille sourie et rigole. Les autres membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, eux, se demande qui peut bien être cet enfant, apparus d'où on ne sait où. Vivi répète ce qui semble être le prénom de la petite fille :

« -Ann ? Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui. Répondit faiblement la dénommé Ann. »

La princesse du royaume des sables souriait et laissa couler ses perles salées sur son visage. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune en ouvrant ses bras et Ann sauta à l'intérieur. Cela ce finit par une chaude étreinte entre la jeune femme et la petite fille. Le reste de l'équipage était sidéré. Zoro, Nami, Usopp et Chopper se demandaient qui était la petite fille montée on ne sait comment sur le Vogue Merry, Sanji lui, était toujours abattu par la scène qu'il avait vu : il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que **sa** jolie princesse Vivi avait embrassée juste devant lui, le frère de leur imbécile de capitaine. Kaloo et Luffy pleuraient tous les deux comme des madeleines et Ace souriait, face au spectacle que lui offraient les deux amours de sa vie.

La petite fille et Vivi se séparèrent et Ann eut par réflexe d'essuyer les larmes de Vivi et cette dernière fit la même chose avec la jeune fille. Une fois cela fait, Vivi déclara :

« -Ma petite Ann ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, maman ! Sourie Ann. »

L'équipage au chapeau de paille cria d'une même voix, après avoir tous eut un sursaut suite à la déclaration de la petite fille : comment ça maman !?

« -Quoi ?!

-Vivi, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi cette gamine t'appelle « maman » ?! S'écria Sanji dépité, acculé et totalement dépassé par les évènements.

-Eh bien, ça me paraît logique qu'elle m'appelle de cette façon, répondit Vivi comme si de rien n'était. Il s'agit de ma fille, tout de même, souriait la jeune princesse.

- **Ta** fille ? Questionna Ace d'un ton boudeur.

- **Notre** fille. Lui répondit Vivi, amusée par sa tête boudeuse.

-Non mais c'est quoi toute cette histoire ? S'écria le canonnier.

-Depuis quand t'as une fille ? Hoqueta la navigatrice.

-Ca fait quatre ans, pas vrai Ann ? Demanda Vivi à sa fille.

-Oui ! Répondit, souriante, la fillette.

-Ouiiinnn ! Aaaannnn ! Pleurnicha Luffy en sautant vers la petite fille. »

Vivi lâcha sa fille qui atterrit sur les planches du navire pour ensuite repartir dans les airs, cette fois dans les bras de Luffy, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. La petite rigolait, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage qui avaient repris leurs esprits. Luffy était vraiment un gamin.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, la jeune fille leva les bras en l'air : tout le monde trouva ça adorable, et elle saisit l'emblème de l'équipage, c'est-à-dire, le chapeau de paille du capitaine. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte que lui avait offerte Luffy et mit le chapeau de paille sur sa tête en rigolant et tirant la langue au capitaine du vaisseau pirate. Après cela, Luffy commença à lui courir après, à travers tout le navire, et il lui criait de lui rendre son trésor. Malheureusement pour lui, Ann ne semblait pas décidée à lui obéir et il avait beau demander à Ace et Vivi de dire à leur fille de lui rendre son chapeau de paille, ces deux-là riaient encore plus : voir un pirate à qui la tête valait 30 million de Berry se faire dicter sa conduite par une enfant de quatre ans était bien rare.

« -Aller Ann ! Rends-moi mon chapeau ! Continuait de s'écrier Luffy.

-Non ! Rigola la petite. »

Avec l'ambiance de joie qui régnait sur le Vogue Merry, l'équipage au chapeau de paille et leurs invités ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le danger qui se dirigeait sur eux : les billonnes de Barock Works arrivaient droit sur eux, à bord de cinq navires, beaucoup plus grand que le Vogue Merry.

Usopp fut le premier à les voir et s'écria :

« -Attention ! Des navires de Barock Works nous foncent dessus !

-Hein ? Dit Luffy en s'arrêtent.

-Encore eux ? Questionna Ace en jetant un coup d'œil sur eux.

-Comment ça, « encore eux » ? Demanda Nami.

-On les a juste croisés quand on essayait de retrouver votre navire. Ils sont vraiment collants ceux-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! Paniqua Chopper.

-Ben, on va aller les exploser ! Répondit Luffy comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine Luffy ! Lui dit Ace. Je vais aller faire le ménage.

-Ouais ! Vas-y papa ! S'exclama Ann. »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de donner un coup de poignard dans le cœur du pauvre cuistot' de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, alors que le commandant de la seconde flotte de l'armada de Barbe Blanche sauta dans un petit bateau avec lequel il avait rejoints l'équipage de son petit frère et partit en direction des navires de Barock Works. De leur côté, les pirates au chapeau de paille se dirigèrent vers la proue du navire et Zoro déclara :

« -Je suis impatient de voir le commandant de la seconde flotte de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à l'œuvre. »

De son côté, Ace avançait dangereusement vers les navires ennemis. Ceux-ci tentèrent de couler son petit bateau à coup de canon, mais Ace arrivait à les esquiver sans aucune difficulté. Etant assez près de leurs navires, il sauta de son minuscule bateau qui partit sous l'eau et lui vola au-dessus des cinq navires du Barock Works. Lorsqu'il commença à tomber et failli finir sa course dans l'eau, son navire réapparut sous ses pieds. Il fit demi-tour et attaqua les cinq navires en même temps.

« -Point ardent ! »

Son point se transforma en une énorme boule de feu qui s'abattit sans prévenir et détruisit les cinq bâtiments de Barock Works d'un seul coup.

* * *

Sur le navire des chapeaux de paille, seul Vivi, Ann et Kaloo n'étaient pas étonnés. Tous les autres -même Luffy-, avaient les yeux ronds, une lueur d'étonnement, d'admiration ou bien de crainte se faisait voir.

De retour sur le navire de son cadet, l'homme de Barbe Blanche se fit accueillir par les clameurs de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, ces deux derniers l'adulaient, le vénéraient, le voyaient comme un envoyé de Dieu lui-même, un ange gardien, leur ange gardien. Zoro faisait son maximum pour ne pas faire paraître son étonnement à ses compagnons, Nami ne sentait plus ses jambes tellement elle était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait de voir : une seule attaque avait suffi à l'aîné de son capitaine pour terrasser cinq navires de la terrible organisation de Barock Works. Sanji, lui, était toujours en train de bouder dans son coin, une main sur le cœur, celui-ci le faisant terriblement souffrir : comment cette gamine pouvait-elle lui faire tant de mal alors que lui, ne lui avait rien fait ? Cette petite était le diable en personne selon le cuistot' de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Le diable, elle, se trouvait être accrochée aux jambes de sa mère, souriante, même pas étonnée du spectacle qui venait d'avoir lieu, comme si tout cela était une habitude et que la puissance de son père ne l'étonnait même pas.

Cependant, lorsqu'on prenait le temps d'étudier son regard, il semblait y avoir une once d'étonnement, une confiance absolue envers son père et de… de l'admiration ? Quant à la mère du diable, elle, souriait à l'homme de sa vie, en silence. Un regard doux que seule les femmes amoureuses possèdent, ou encore, les mères cependant, les femmes qui n'appartiennent pas à ces conditions, elles, ne peuvent avoir un tel regard remplit d'amour, de fierté, de joie, de bienveillance et de douceur.

Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche rompit le calme –rare- sur le navire -le Vogue Merry s'il avait bien retenu le nom du bateau- en déclarent :

« -Alors p'tit frère ! Tu penses toujours que tu pourras réussir à me vaincre après cette petite démonstration ? Parce que je ne veux pas me vanter mais je n'étais pas au ce même de mes capacités.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Ace. Lui répondit son cadet, confient. Je te vaincrai un jour ou un autre. Il faut au moins ça pour que je devienne le roi des pirates, non ?

-Hahaha ! Ouais, t'as raison Luffy, éclata de rire Ace.

-Au fait, Ace, Ann. Commença la princesse d'Alabasta.

-Hum ? Interrogèrent les deux concernés.

-Que faîtes-vous à Alabasta ? Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. Continua Vivi.

-Tu sais maman, nous non plus on ne pensait pas que tu étais ici.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un type, expliqua Ace.

-Un type ? Qui ça ? Demanda Luffy qui s'invita dans la conversation.

-Nous l'avons peut-être déjà croisé, qui sait ? Interrogea Nami.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Continua Usopp. Après tout, nous sommes de valeureux guerriers des mers.

-On lui a peut-être déjà réglé son compte, qui sait ? Intervint Zoro.

-Ouais ! Même peut-être avant d'entrés sur Grand Line. Développa Sanji. »

Un silence religieux s'installa après la phrase du cuistot'. Ann baissa la tête et resserra l'étreinte sur les jambes de sa mère et cette dernière baissa son regard sur sa fille bien aimée : ce comportement ne lui ressemblant absolument pas. Ace, lui, baissa son chapeau orange qui se trouvait sur sa tête vers l'avant, couvrant à présent ses yeux et déclara d'une voix assurée mais on pouvait y entendre une certaine tristesse :

« -Si vous avez le temps, je peux très bien vous répondre.

-Ouais, vas-y, raconte Ace ! Déclara le capitaine des chapeaux de paille. Sanji, je peux avoir à boire s'te plait ?

-Très bien, je vais te chercher ça. Quelqu'un d'autre veux quelque chose ? Nami chérie, jolie Vivi, vous avez surement soif avec cette chaleur, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Moi ! Déclara tous l'équipage.

-Merci Sanji, c'est gentil. Déclara Nami.

-Ce serait gentil Sanji. Pourrais-tu ramener quelque chose pour Ann aussi ? Si ce n'est pas trop demandé, bien sûr.

-Mais non ! Tes désires sont des ordres douce Vivi. Et toi, Ace ? Tu as besoins de quelque chose ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Très bien, ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite ! »

Suite à ça, Sanji se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec dix verres d'eau bien remplis et il en donna un à tout le monde. Lorsque tous furent en possession de leur boisson, Usopp se tourna vers Ace et lui demanda qui était le type qu'il recherchait et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se faire courser par un commandant de Barbe Blanche.

« -Ce type se fait appeler Barbe Noire, en fait, il s'appelle Marshall D Teach. Ce salopard à commis le pire crime qui soit sur un bateau pirate et la seule règle d'or sur notre navire.

-Non, ne me dit pas que… Souffla Vivi, horrifiée.

-Et si, lâche Ace, cet enfoiré à tuer un membre de son propre équipage.

-N'exagères pas, déclara Ann. Il n'est pas mort !

-Oui tu as raison, mais il n'est pas non plus en vie, tu as entendu comme moi : il est plongé dans un coma profond entre la vie et la mort. Répliqua Ace. Si vous n'aviez pas donnée l'alerte, il serait mort, il y a longtemps.

-Euh… Désoler de vous interrompre mais, on aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passe, déclara Sanji.

-Oui, pardon. Il y a quelques mois de ça, nous avons affronté un autre navire pirate, et bien évidemment, nous avons gagné. Nous leur avons pris leur trésor et avec ça, un fruit du démon. Sur notre navire, la règle est que c'est celui qui trouve le fruit qui décide ce qu'il en fait. Soit il le mange, soit il décide de le vendre. Ce fruit a été trouvé par Tatch, le commandant de la troisième division. Ce fruit, nous n'avions aucune idée de quel type il pouvait bien s'agir, mais vu que Barbe Noire a essayé de tuer Tatch pour se l'approprier, lui, doit savoir de quoi il en retourne. Le soir, juste après la bataille, nous avons fait la fête, comme pratiquement tous les jours. Tatch disait se sentir un peu mal et est sorti, malgré le mauvais temps et…

Ace se tut, plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Et ? Demandèrent Usopp et Chopper, méfient de la suite.

-Et moi et Anna, on a eu un mauvais pressentiment, alors on est partit à sa recherche, répondit Ann, serrée encore plus aux jambes de sa mère. Lorsqu'on est sortie, on a tout de suite cherché Tatch du regard jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le rire de Teach et quelque chose de lourd s'effondrer sur le pont du navire. Alors, on a couru et on a vu Teach prendre la poudre d'escampette et le corps de Tatch inconscient sur le sol. On n'en croyait pas nos yeux, on s'est précipitée vers Tatch et quand on a vu qu'il respirait à peine, Anna est partie prévenir les autres et les médecins sont arrivés pas longtemps après. Cette scène du corps de Tatch sur le sol inconscient et se vidant de son sang dans mes bras, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, et aussi du visage de Teach et de son rire après avoir commis ce crime.

-C'est horrible, déclara Nami.

-Ignoble, plutôt, annonça Vivi en se mettant à genoux devant sa fille et en la prenant dans ses bras, dans l'espoir, vain, de la réconforter.

\- Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'enchérit Zoro.

-La réponse est simple, recommença Ace. Ce salopard faisait partit de la seconde flotte, donc il était sous mes ordres. Après ça, même si père me disait de ne pas partir car il avait un mauvais pressentiment, je suis parti.

-Seul ? Demanda Luffy.

-C'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je vois Ann qui s'était cachée je ne sais où et j'étais déjà beaucoup trop loin du navire pour y retourner et pour l'y redéposer, soupira Ace.

-Ann ? Interrogea Chopper.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Lui demanda la concernée.

-Tu as parlé d'une autre personne qui était avec toi, cette nuit-là. C'est qui ?

-Tu veux parler d'Anna ?

-Hum. Le docteur de l'équipage hocha la tête.

-Anna est la seule enfant en dehors de moi sur le navire de grand-père. On a le même âge et on est comme des sœurs elle et moi. Sourit-elle.

-Alors comme ça… Des enfants naviguent sur les mers du monde entier à bord du navire de l'homme le plus fort du monde, resta bouche-bée Nami. »

Après que la navigatrice eut fini sa phrase, le capitaine hurla dans les tympans du cuisinier pour que ce dernier aille lui préparer un casse-croûte spécial pirate.

Une fois le blond calmé après que son capitaine ait été maltraité par lui-même ainsi qu'une rousse en furie, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas des occupants du navire. Il prit au passage le sniper et le capitaine pour qu'ils fassent la vaisselle.

Sur le pont, une fois le capitaine dans la cuisine, le calme était revenu, chacun s'occupant à sa façon. Zoro s'était assoupit contre le mât, Nami se trouvait devant la porte de la cuisine en étudiant l'air –prête à intervenir en cuisine si Luffy et Usopp faisait des bêtise-, Chopper était sur le pont en train de faire des médicaments tout en de se plaignant de la chaleur, Ann brossait Kaloo prêt de la proue du navire et Ace, quand à lui, rejoignit Vivi, qui elle, était partit à l'arrière du navire.

Arrivé derrière elle, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras musclés et approcha son visage de son oreille puis lui murmura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien »

* * *

 **NDA : Coucou, me revoilà ^^**

 **, j'espère que tu es contente d'enfin connaître l'identité de Ann.**

 **J'espère seulement que ce chapitre n'est pas un peu rasoir. Je suis encore désolée qu'il reprenne la trame originale de One Piece.**

 **Mais pas d'inquiétude, le prochain chapitre est bien plus personnel que les autres et un nouveau personnage fait une apparition implicite mais il fait son apparition. Il apparaîtra mieux dans le chapitre 5.**

 **Le chapitre 4 s'intitule : Lui as-tu donné sa lettre ? Tout raconté ? J'espère ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre longtemps avant de le poster mais en attendant, essayer de deviner de qui je vais bien pouvoir parler.**

 **A la prochaine les gens. Bye bye 3**


	5. Lui as-tu donné sa lettre? Tout raconté?

**Chapitre 4 : Lui as-tu donné sa lettre ? Tout raconté ?**

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord princesse ? Luffy vaincra Crocodile et tout redeviendra comme avant. Ait confiance. Murmura Ace à l'oreille de Vivi. »

Celle-ci eu un frisson qui lui parcouru le dos et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux longues années. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, se retourna et plongea sa tête contre son cou et entoura son torse de ses bras fins. Celui-ci mit ses mains sur la tête et dans le dos de la princesse et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Chacun d'eux profitaient de ce moment de calme, tous les deux, seuls, un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis de longues années.

Les deux ans de séparation qu'ils avaient subi de force leur avait fait beaucoup de mal, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Ace ne comptait plus depuis longtemps le nombre ahurissant de nuit blanche qu'il avait passé juste par peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa princesse, qu'elle soit blessée seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger, pour la garder en sécurité, comme il se l'était promis ce jour-là, le jour où l'avenir de l'un des leur avait changé.

Vivi, quant à elle, ne savait pas combien de crises d'angoisses elle avait fait en voyant ce que le commandant de la seconde division de Barbe-Blanche faisait. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était fort, il n'était immortel et à chaque bataille, il risquait sa vie. Sur la partie de Grand Line, où il se trouvait habituellement, on ne pouvait compter que sur son Log Pose et sur sa bonne étoile, on ne pouvait compter sur rien d'autre. Et cette autre partie de l'océan était d'autant plus imprévisible que les eaux de la première partie de Grand Line. Elle avait peur pour lui, et bien évidement, pour leur fille.

« J'ai confiance, j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui. Et il a bien progressé depuis trois ans, souffla Vivi contre de torse d'Ace.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je ne l'avais même pas reconnu au début, lorsqu'il est atterri dans le restaurant. »

Ace rigola en se rappelant ce moment. Son petit frère n'avait en aucun cas changé. Il était toujours aussi énergétique, souriant, enfantin, naïf et réussissait toujours aussi bien à s'attirer des ennuis. Il n'avait pas changé et c'est ce qui plaisait le plus à Ace. Rien ne fera jamais changer Luffy.

« Oui, j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as pas été très attentif et encore moins réactif. Il t'a fait faire un beau vol plané. Pouffa la princesse. »

A cette remarque, Ace baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux et rougit. Ce qui poussa la princesse à rigoler puis elle lui vola un baisé. Après ça, Ace commença à sourire comme son frère, le genre de sourire auquel personne ne peut résister.

Vivi s'éloigna d'Ace et se pencha contre la balustrade, le regard perdu quelque part dans la vaste immensité bleu de l'océan. Ce même océan qu'ils adoraient regarder tous les quatre étant enfant, décrire à quoi ressemblerai leur avenir sur les mers, Luffy ne cessant de dire que personne en dehors de lui ne serai le roi des pirates et qu'il serait leur capitaine, ce à quoi Ace lui répondait qu'il ne serait jamais sous les ordres d'un idiot et faiblard comme lui, suite à ça s'engageait un débat entre les deux frères. Les deux bruns leur demandaient souvent de décider lequel des deux avait raison. Vivi se contentait de sourire et lui rigolait. Lui dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelle pendant des années.

Ace sembla comprendre les pensées nostalgiques de sa princesse et déclara :

« Tu y penses toujours, pas vrai ? A nos rêves de gosse ?

-Oui, se contenta de répondre simplement Vivi. »

Un nouveau silence revint, ils regardaient tous les deux l'immensité bleue, plongés dans leur souvenir, enfouit très profondément dans leur mémoire mais des souvenirs irremplaçables, ineffaçables. Des souvenirs à la fois heureux, tristes, remplis de rires mais aussi de larmes. Surtout ce jour-là, le jour où ils ont surement le plus pleurés de toute leur vie. Le jour où ils ont vues pour la première fois le revers de ce monde, le mauvais côté, les personnes les plus malhonnêtes qui soient, les plus invivables. Les personnes auquel on ne peut rien dire, qui peuvent enlever n'importe qui, qui abusent de leur pouvoir, les personnes qui tirent sur un enfant qui souhaitait juste être libre, loin sur ces mers, loin de toutes les personnes l'ayants fait chanter pour qu'il leur obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, loin de ce royaume où les riches et la famille royale empestent encore plus que la décharge publique.

« Lui as-tu donné la lettre ou pas ? Questionna Ace.

-Oui. Au début, il ne voulait pas y croire, tellement ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. C'est normal, après dix ans. Mais, il a fini par y croire, et a pleuré durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'il a fini par se calmer, nous avons discutés du passé, et de tous les moments que nous passions à rigoler. Ça m'a fait plaisir de le revoir ainsi. Maintenant, on peut discuter de cette époque avec lui. Ca fait encore mal, mais plus autant qu'avant, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Sourie Vivi.

-C'est bien, alors. Il sera heureux de l'apprendre. Au fait, depuis quand est-il au courant ? Demanda le brun.

-Eh bien, je lui ai tout avoué peu de temps après que nous avons quitté Whiskey Peak. A ce moment-là, il était en train de piller le frigo en fait.

Flash-Back

Il faisait nuit. Cela ne faisait que deux ou trois jours qu'elle avait quittée Whiskey Peak, elle n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps depuis qu'elle avait décidé de partir avec Luffy, et les dernières paroles que lui avait prononcées Igaram résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Elle le savait, qu'elle devait restée en vie, elle le savait, mais lorsque sa barque fût attaquée, explosa et commença à brûler, un flash lui revint soudain en mémoire. Le souvenir douloureux de ce jour-là. Même si elle connaissait à présent la vérité, ce souvenir n'en restait pas moins douloureux.

En y repensant, elle se souvient de la lettre qu'il lui avait confiée, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il y a trois ans, sur la première partie de Grand Line.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment réagirait le destinataire. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il se mette en colère, mais les chances qu'il se mette à pleurer étaient bien plus grandes.

Elle se souvenait bien de la façon dont ils avaient réagis ce jour critique. Tous différemment.

Luffy avait pleuré toute la nuit, sans se calmé et n'avait eu sommeil que le lendemain matin.

Ace avait voulu aller tuer le fumier qui avait osé faire une chose pareil. Il avait fini attaché à un arbre, toute la nuit et criait à son frère de la fermer, que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse. Malgré tout, au petit matin, après avoir été libéré et avoir reçu une lettre, il fondit en larmes.

Quant à elle, elle avait assisté à toute la scène et avait été bien trop choquée et désorientée pour faire quoique-ce soit. Ce n'est que lorsque cet assassin était passé devant elle qu'elle commença à pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle était partie avec la femme qu'elle considérait comme étant le plus proche de sa mère, sous les conseils de son père et d'Igaram, qui lui offraient un regard désolé. Ils étaient désolés qu'elle avait dût assister à la mort de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'au moment où elle n'eut plus la force de garder les yeux ouvert.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Luffy et elle était presque désolée de tout lui avouer. Mais il avait le droit de savoir. Il avait été ignorant de toute cette vérité durant trop longtemps, durant dix ans. Il fallait qu'elle se dise que le petit garçon pleurnichard avait grandi, qu'il était en route pour réaliser son rêve et avait sa tête mise à prix pour 30 millions de Berry.

Elle fut prise d'un sursaut lorsque dans le calme de la nuit elle entendit un énorme fracas dans le navire. Une pensée pour que ce soit des agents de l'organisation qu'elle avait infiltrée il y a deux ans pour avoir une chance de sauver son royaume lui traversa la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une profonde respiration mais elle ne sentit aucun présence suspecte. Elle se décida alors de se diriger en direction du bruit tout en restant sur ses gardes _–peut-être était-ce seulement un membre de l'équipage somnambule_.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine-salle à manger du navire. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses estimations, le fracas se trouvait derrière cette porte. Tournant lentement la poignée, elle poussa la porte qui _–la surprenant-_ ne fit aucun bruit. De l'entrée, elle scruta lentement la pièce sombre. Elle entendait un bruit, un bruit assez étrange. Ça ressemblait à de la… _mastication ?_

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les différentes présences sur le navire.

Nami était dans la chambre qu'elle avait bien voulu partager avec elle – _en échange d'une plus grande récompense, paraît-il._

Zoro était dans la vigie et dormait, des altères à côté de lui et les mains sur ses précieux sabres.

Sanji et Usopp, eux, dormaient paisiblement dans leur hamac dans la cale _–Nami leur avait imposé cet endroit à ce qu'avait entendu la princesse_.

Par conséquent, la seule personne pouvant être à mastiquer dans la cuisine ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Le capitaine.

« -Luffy ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être au lit à cette heure-ci ! Pas à vider les provisions de ton équipage ! »

C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Malgré que Luffy ait 17 ans, elle ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus un enfant. Pour elle, il était toujours le petit garçon qui les suivait n'importe où, qui se faisait avaler par les alligators, celui qui se faisait courser et battre par toutes sortes d'animaux sauvage et qui passait son temps à comparer tous ce qu'il faisait ou disait à son héros, Shanks « Le Roux », l'un des plus grand pirate au monde.

« -J'te jure Sanji, j'ai rien fait du tout ! Cria tout à coup le Chapeau de Paille. Il se retourna alors et il eut une expression soulagée. Ha non… c'est toi Vivi, soupira-t-il. J'ai cru que c'était Sanji.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, sourit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu sais ? Mais bon, j'étais dehors à réfléchir lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit venir d'ici, donc je suis venue voir.

-Ha, d'accord. Bah, moi, je suis venu me faire un casse-croute mais j'avais oublié que je ne savais pas faire à manger donc j'ai essayé de trouver un gigot dans le frigo et tous s'est cassé la figure. Sourit-il en se grattant la nuque. »

Vivi souri légèrement tout en proposant son aide pour ranger tous ce désordre au capitaine. Aide qu'il apprécia et accepta. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, se dit la princesse.

Après avoir rangé tout le désordre qu'avait causé Luffy, le capitaine et la princesse étaient partis sur le pont pour discuter de choses et d'autres.

« -Dis, commença Luffy, t'as dit que tu réfléchissais avant que tout ce casse la figure dans la cuisine…

-Oui, et ?

-Bah, tu pensais à quoi ? »

Vivi sourie et porta un regard nostalgique sur l'océan bleu. Il était temps de tout lui raconter, si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne savait pas quand se représenterai une pareille occasion.

La princesse prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

« -Je pensais… aux dernières paroles que m'a dit Igaram ainsi qu'à l'explosion de son navire. Les souvenirs qui sont remontés en moi à ce moment-là, même encore aujourd'hui, ont été extrêmement douloureux. Même si normalement, en connaissant la vérité, je n'aurai pas dût réagir de la sorte, j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer à nouveau, même après dix ans. »

Tout en continuant à regarder le mouvement des vagues, Vivi esquissa un sourire triste, sans joie. De son côté, Luffy comprit bien vite de quoi elle parlait et son regard devient vide. Il ne remarqua pas que la princesse s'était retournée vers lui et lui souriait d'un sourire éclatant. Lorsqu'il y fit attention, la princesse fouillait dans ses poches et en sortie un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit.

« -Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ce qu'il y a écrit pourra te sembler un peu surréaliste mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. Jamais je ne me permettrais de jouer de la sorte avec tes sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une lettre que j'ai promis de te donner lorsque je te retrouverais sur Grand Line. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que j'attends, avec impatience et crainte, de te la donner.

-Pourquoi t'as peur de me la donner ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que j'ignore la façon dont tu vas réagir et que j'ai peur qu'elle ne te fasse plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais, en même temps, tu as le droit de connaitre la vérité après tous ce temps et c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours été impatiente de te revoir pour te la donner. Vas-y, prend-la, elle t'est adressée de toute façon. »

En lui annonçant tout ça, Vivi faisait son magnifique sourire qu'il avait toujours aimé voir sur son visage. Son seul sourire lui donnait, depuis des années, la force et le courage d'affronter tous les obstacles, toutes ses peurs. Le rassurent sourire qu'elle lui a toujours fait.

Luffy se décida de prendre cette lettre que la bleue lui tendait depuis un moment déjà et la regarda d'un œil septique. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir d'écrit sur ce fichu bout de papier pour que sa sœur ait si peur et en même temps soit si heureuse de la lui remettre.

Finalement, il se décida enfin à l'ouvrir.

Cette lettre lui était bien destinée. La première ligne le lui confirmait : « Cher Luffy », il y avait écrit.

En lisant les premières lignes de cette lettre, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi l'expéditeur voulait s'excuser. Il ne savait même pas de qui venait cette fichue lettre.

Continuant à lire, Luffy se dit qu'il devait sans aucun doute connaître cette personne car le nom de son frère y était écrit, et il devait aussi être originaire de l'île de Dawn, puisqu'il parlait d'un incident que le chapeau de paille se rappelait que trop bien.

Puis ensuite, il parlait d'un autre accident. Celui qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais. Là, les mains du capitaine pirate commencèrent à trembler et sa vision devient floue pendant un bref instant. Se reprenant très vite –Ace avait toujours détesté les pleurnichards-, il continua à lire. Il n'en revenait pas, tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

De son côté, Vivi regardait toutes les émotions passer sur le visage de son petit Luffy et se sentait très mal. L'interrogation faisait place à la confusion, puis vient la tristesse et la nostalgie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire dans cette lettre, mais elle savait, tout au fond d'elle, que Luffy réagirait de cette façon.

Elle commença à sombrer dans ses souvenirs. Un Luffy âgé de sept ans, déterminé, souriant, toujours avec son chapeau de paille trop grand pour lui. Un Luffy n'hésitant pas à se battre pour sa survie ou bien à provoquer des pirates ou des voyous dans la Ville Basse.

Puis, un Luffy de neuf ans se glissa dans sa mémoire. Il était en train de se rouler par terre, ses bras autour de son ventre, les larmes aux yeux, tellement il riait. A ce moment-là, il les avait surpris, Ace et elle, en train de s'embrasser. Jamais elle n'avait vu son compagnon plus rouge après ce jour-là.

Ensuite, survient un Luffy de douze ans, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage puis un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il cria partout dans la pièce avant de les enrouler, Ace et elle, dans ses bras en caoutchoucs.

Suite à ça, un Luffy de presque treize ans s'imposa en elle. C'était quelques jours après de la naissance d'Ann. Il était vraiment super heureux et en même temps, sa première question en voyant leur fille fut hilarante. A ce moment-là, Ace crut réellement qu'il allait tuer son bon à rien de petit frère. Bien sûre qu'un nourrisson était tout petit !

Puis, un Luffy de quatorze ans, en haut d'une falaise qui les saluait et leur promettait de devenir plus fort qu'eux et de les retrouver dans trois ans sur Grand Line.

Et aujourd'hui, le même Luffy insouciant, souriant et un peu idiot, un enfant –jeune homme- de dix-sept ans lui faisait face. Le même visage qu'autrefois. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Un bruit de papier froissé et des reniflements ramenèrent la princesse au monde présent. Fini les souvenirs Luffy avait besoin d'elle.

Ses yeux noirs étaient plongés dans ses yeux à elle. Ils étaient remplis de nombreux sentiments : la tristesse, le soulagement, la nostalgie, le besoin d'avoir des réponses.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et ses jambes cédèrent. Il s'écroula sur le pont et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, la lettre toujours en main.

Silencieusement, Vivi s'agenouilla à ses côtés, entourant de ses bras fins le jeune homme qui restait, à ses yeux, un petit garçon. Ce dernier se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la princesse. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Vivi, elle, l'avait toujours réconforté. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de pleurer après tout ça et lui savait qu'elle serait toujours prête à lui donner une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Il murmura un simple : « Il est en vie ». Suite à ça, ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Malgré ses pleurs, elle savait au ton qu'il avait employé qu'il n'était pas triste mais heureux et soulagé. Il connaissait enfin la vérité, et elle en était contente.

Un jour, ils se retrouveraient tous les quatre, sur cette mer pleines de surprises.

* * *

 **NDA : : Oui, Ann est la fille de Ace et Vivi. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu. En ce moment j'écris une sorte de préquel de cette histoire où le couple AcexVivi se formera. Je vais donc jongler entre ces deux histoires.**

 **Anne : Thank you for your review. I'm glad my fanfiction please. And I agree, thank you Google translate. And as you have the out, english isn't my native language so sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Et je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir patienter encore un moment pour avoir la suite parce que je pars en vacance jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août et je n'aurai pas internet. Mais je vous promet d'avancer dans les chapitres, c'est promis.**

 **And I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a while to get a result because I'm going on holiday until the end of August and I will not have internet. But I promise to advance in the chapters, I promise.**

 **Bye bye ^^**


	6. La lettre d'un frère !

**Je suis revenus beaucoup plus tôt que prévus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bien qu'apprêt les révélations du grand Oda-sama dans le chapitre 794, mon histoire ne sera pas conforme au manga -surtout ce chapitre-. Mais j'imagine que vous vous en ficher sinon, à quoi servirait les fanfictions ? :D**

 **Trêve de blabla et passons au chapitre 5, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Révélation sur l'équipage ASL ! La lettre d'un frère !**

Cher Luffy

Lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, tu seras déjà sur Grand Line et tu auras retrouvé Vivi.

Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de chose dont je voudrais te parler. Mais bon, il faut bien que je commence par quelque chose, alors…

Pour commencer, je pense que je devrai m'excuser, je ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur que vous avez eu ce jour-là, j'ai été égoïste de partir comme ça, sans même prendre la peine d'aller vous dire ''au revoir''. Mais tu dois essayer de me comprendre, Luffy…

Si j'étais resté avec vous, mes géniteurs auraient été capables de faire quelque chose de pire que la famille royale lors de l'incendie du Grey Terminal. Même si tu crois que j'ai agis par égoïsme, sache que j'ai pris cette décision pour votre bien, à toi, Ace et aux bandits.

Tu dois surement te demander comment ça se fait que je suis en vie et pourquoi je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt, pas vrai ?

Eh bien, pour tout te dire, un homme m'a sauvé.

Après l'explosion de ma barque, il m'a pris avec lui et amené sur son navire _–non, il n'est pas pirate-_. Là, lui et ses hommes m'ont soigné. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était trop tard pour retourner sur l'Ile de Dawn et je ne pouvais pas quitter leur navire, j'étais un enfant, je n'avais que dix ans et je ne pouvais pas les laisser en pleine route alors qu'ils m'avaient sauvé. J'ai donc remis mon départ à plus tard, je me disais que je partirais lorsqu'ils accosteraient sur l'île où se tient la base secrète de leur organisation _–je ne peux pas écrire le nom de cette île dans cette lettre, lorsque nous nous retrouverons, je te le dirais, promis-._

Cependant, une fois arrivé sur l'île, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre à la question qui trottait dans ma tête depuis mon réveille. Que faire maintenant que je n'étais plus sur East Blue ? Je ne pouvais pas rester sur Grand Line et je ne savais pas comment rentrer. J'étais perdu, à vrai dire. Depuis que j'étais petit, avant même de rencontrer Ace et Vivi, je savais que je ne voulais pas rester ma vie entière à Goa, je savais que je voulais être libre. En pensant à la liberté, j'ai pensé à nous. Nous voulions devenir des pirates pour être aussi libre que possible, libre comme l'air. Toi, en plus, tu voulais être le Roi des Pirates pour être l'homme le plus libre du monde. C'est en pensant à ça que j'ai vu la réalité en face. Je voulais être libre, ça, c'était sûr et certain, mais en ayant vécu avec des pourritures comme les riches de Goa, j'ai remarqué que c'était égoïste de ne vouloir la liberté que pour moi-même. J'ai alors décidé que je ferais tous ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir donné la liberté à n'importe qui. Ceux qui m'ont donné le courage de prendre cette décision qui a changé le cours de ma vie, c'est bien vous, mes frères. Après avoir entendu tant de fois Ace dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir au monde simplement à cause de ses origines, ça m'a dégouté. Lorsque mon bienfaiteur _–et aussi père de substitution-_ m'a expliqué son but, le but de son organisation, le rejoindre m'a tout de suite parue la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'attaque directement au gouvernement mondial, les mêmes personnes qui ont tant fait souffrir notre frère ainsi que sa mère.

Je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas vous avoir contacté plus tôt, petit frère. Jamais je n'ai pensé que Dogra et Vivi étaient là et qu'ils avaient vu ma barque exploser. J'ai toujours pensé, enfin, jusqu'à retrouver Ace et Vivi, que vous pensiez que j'étais encore dans la Haute Ville. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que vous pensiez que j'étais mort.

Pour tout te dire, j'ai retrouvé Ace sur Grand Line, avec Vivi et Ann.

J'ai été vraiment surpris, mais en même temps tellement heureux pour eux deux. Quand je pense que j'ai raté tous ces moments forts. J'aurai tellement aimé voir la tête de tout le monde lorsqu'Ace et Vivi vous ont annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble et encore plus lorsque tout le monde a appris que Vivi était enceinte.

Tu as eu de la chance, toi, Luffy. J'aurai tellement voulu être à ta place et voir grandir Ann pendant presqu'un an. Elle est si mignonne et ressemble tellement à sa mère. Elle est à croquer, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus.

Ne te méprends pas. Toutes ces années, vous m'avez manqué les gars.

Luffy, même si on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années, sache que je te fais entièrement confiance et que je suis sûre qu'un beau jour, le Roi des Pirates, se sera toi et personne d'autre.

Je te le dis, lorsqu'Ace m'a raconté que tu disais toujours ça et que t'y croyais encore plus qu'avant, j'en ai ri. J'aurai même pu m'étouffer, tellement je riais. Les gens à côté de nous ont bien du se moquer de moi, à ce moment-là. Mais bon, les autres peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Après tout, je vis ma vie comme je l'entends et à fond. Peu de gens en ont le courage de toute façon, alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, s'il te plaît, petit frère. Je suis entouré de merveilleux compagnons qui sont près à risquer leur vie à mes côtés. Alors, je te le demande, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. De toute manière, dans une vraie logique, c'est moi qui dois m'inquiéter pour toi et pas l'inverse. Tu es effectivement un aimant qui ne cesse d'attirer à lui les ennuis. J'imagine que ça n'a pas changé, même après toutes ces années. Ace me l'a confirmé de toute façon.

Une dernière chose petit frère : n'oublie pas de vivre ta vie à fond, sans regret et surtout, d'être libre.

J'ai hâte de voir ce que donnera ta carrière de pirate. Je compte sur toi pour donner encore plus de travail au Gouvernement Mondial et à la Marine ainsi que plus de cheveux blancs au vieux.

De toute façon, tant que tu es sur la voie pour réaliser ton rêve, je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus fier de toi que je ne le suis déjà.

Ton idiot de grand-frère : Sabo

Pirate ASL

* * *

Elle avait perdu le décompte du temps qui s'écoulait. Cela pouvait très bien faire quelques minutes comme quelques heures qu'elle était là avec Luffy dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Voir son petit frère pleurer lui avait toujours fait mal au cœur. Luffy ne pleurait qu'en de rares occasions et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa peine.

Son épaule était trempée, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. La seule chose qui importait, c'était le fait que Luffy exprime son soulagement comme il le pouvait. Pour le moment, il l'exprimait en pleurant. Ensuite, il commencerait à rire puis sautera de joie.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait lâché la lettre et entrepris alors de la lire tout en continuant de bercer Luffy il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle lit son courrier.

La dernière ligne la fit sourire et elle se souvint de la fondation de l'équipage des Pirates ASL. C'était après l'une des rares visites de Garp. Makino leur avait apporté de quoi faire un excellant repas. Le Vice-Amiral était arrivé au moment où les trois garçons disaient que le cuisinier qu'ils engageraient dans leur équipage _pirate_ serait meilleur que le cuisinier des deux autres. S'en est suivi une course poursuite dans la forêt. Les trois garçons courraient pour leur survie et le grand-père les coursait pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils deviendraient tous les trois des Marines.

Durant cette nuit-là, les garçons s'étaient enfuit et avaient commencés à construire leur base secrète en haut d'un grand arbre.

Ils avaient aussi dessiné leur pavillon noir qu'ils avaient laissés flotter tout en haut, à la cime de l'arbre et installer des pièges au cas où on viendrait les attaquer. A l'époque, cette idée était tout à fait logique mais en y repensant des années plus tard, la princesse trouvait tous cela grotesque. Il n'empêche, les pièges qu'ils avaient construits étaient efficaces et fonctionnaient très bien.

Elle se souvenait qu'il y a trois ans, Ace avait combattu l'un des leurs durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent tous les deux puis après trois jours de repos forcé, ils avaient organisés une fête mémorable qui avait bien durée plusieurs jours.

Ann avait un an à l'époque et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents étaient aussi heureux de voir cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Surtout parce que son père se battait avec cet étranger et après, tous ensembles, ils faisaient la fête.

Sa mère lui avait alors expliquée qu'il s'agissait d'un très vieil ami à eux qu'ils avaient cru mort lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que c'était pour ça qu'ils faisaient la fête.

Et en ce qui concernait la « petite » bagarre entre cet homme et son père, Vivi avait donné comme raison que c'était de cette façon que son père montrait son soulagement qu'il soit toujours en vie et que c'était pour se venger de sept ans de mutisme par rapport à sa soi-disant mort.

Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de chose à ce moment-là. De leur enfance, de tous les coups tordus qu'ils avaient fait, de tous ces vols, de tous leurs combats, de tous leurs rires, de ce qu'ils étaient devenus il les avait questionné sur Ann et de ce qu'avait dit les autres en apprenant tous cela. Ace lui compta toutes les conneries que Luffy avait bien pu faire ou dire et sa préférée avait été lorsque l'homme au poing ardent lui avait raconté ce que le garçon en caoutchouc avait sorti lorsqu'il avait vu Ann pour la première fois.

De son côté, il leur avait raconté ce qu'il était devenu depuis toutes ces années. Il était devenu un très grand combattant et se battait pour une cause juste celle de donner la liberté à tous ceux qui le souhaite. Il leur avait aussi dit qu'il avait souvent croisé le vieil amiral de marine qui avait tout le temps essayé de le corrompre pour qu'il rejoigne le côté du Gouvernement Mondial il avait vraiment tout essayé, la force, l'intimidation, le piège, la nourriture, les promesses en l'air, le kidnapping, et tant d'autre chose qu'il en aurait mis des heures à toutes le citer.

Ils avaient aussi eu la chance de rencontrer des amis de cet homme. En particulier un homme-poisson, qui avait émerveillé sa petite princesse et une jeune femme vraiment extraordinaire qui pouvait maîtriser le fabuleux pouvoir de ces êtres vivants sous les profondeurs de l'océan.

Ces deux-là ne se gênaient pas pour leur raconter tous les moments embarrassants qu'avait eu l'ancien mort depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce à quoi Ace avait commencé à se rire de lui et à le taquiner.

Les deux « adultes responsables » avaient alors commencé à s'envoyer des pics en faisant toujours allusion à des moments clef de leur enfance, le genre de commentaires que pouvait avoir des enfants de bas-âges. Et cela en était trop pour Vivi qui ne put se retenir et s'esclaffa d'un rire franc et honnête, un rire que les deux hommes apprécièrent d'entendre. Ils n'avaient pas réentendus rire la princesse de cette façon depuis des années, et ça leur avait manqué, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Elle pensa alors aux retrouvailles entre lui et Luffy.

Elles ne seraient surement pas semblables à celles qu'il avait eues avec Ace, se dit la princesse des sables.

Luffy avait plus tendance à être heureux et pleurer de joie lors des retrouvailles, même si celles-ci se faisaient après des années de séparation que paraitre en colère et évacuer sa frustration par un combat sans queue ni tête comme son grand frère.

Ensuite, elle pensa au jour où ils pourraient se retrouver tous les quatre sur une partie de l'océan. Elle était sûre que ce jour arriverait, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

A l'époque, il fallait qu'ils attendent encore au moins trois ans avant de tous se revoir, sur cette immensité bleue qu'est l'océan.

Elle avait hâte, elle en était sûre et certaine. Ce jour-là arriverait bien assez rapidement et tous seraient heureux de se retrouver après tant d'années.

Un petit rire la sortie de ses pensées et elle regarda son petit Luffy, toujours les larmes aux yeux mais un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il avait enfin évacué son soulagement et ils pourraient finalement parler après qu'il n'est évacué toute la joie qu'il ressentait après cette bonne nouvelle.

Elle trouvait ce garçon tout à fait incroyable. Il était capable de changer d'humeur si facilement que ça pouvait être extrêmement effrayant. Il était comme ça depuis des années, bien avant leur rencontre, elle en était sûre, mais ce comportement l'amusait beaucoup.

Luffy releva la tête vers elle, et de son sourire éblouissant, il lui adressa la parole :

« -C'est super ! Il est vivant ! Tu t'en rends compte ? Il est vivant !

-En effet, Luffy, il est bel et bien vivant. Sourit-elle.

-Shishishi ! Rigola-t-il. »

Oh oui, voir son petit frère et tous les gens qu'elle aime heureux était la plus belle chose qu'elle puisse rêver et avoir. Et personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire dire le contraire. Tout l'or du monde ne valait pas le sourire de ses proches.

Elle était impatiente de voir le jour où ces trois tornades se retrouveraient. Le monde en serait à jamais bouleversé, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Cependant, à cette heure, personne ne serait en mesure de dire que le jour où les trois frères se retrouveraient serait le jour du bouleversement du monde. Personne ne pourrait prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

Fin Flash-Back

* * *

« -Alors, en gros, il a réagi comme un véritable imbécile. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Sourie Point Ardent.

-Oui, en effet. Mais n'oublie pas que cet imbécile comme tu dis, est ton frère, Ace.

-Je m'en rappelle. Il l'a dit suffisamment souvent quand nous étions plus jeunes pour que je puisse m'en souvenir, tu sais ?

-Tu es son grand-frère, son idole, son protecteur, son guide, son far dans le brouillard, et tellement d'autres choses pour lui. Et maintenant qu'il connait la vérité, qu'il sait que son deuxième grand-frère est toujours en vie et va très bien, il est très impatient que l'on se retrouve tous un jour, et le plus vite possible. Alors je t'en supplie, Ace, ne prends pas de risques inutiles pour qu'un jour, cette réunion ait lieu, supplia la princesse des sables.

-Tu en as ma parole, rigola le pirate, tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est justement parce que je te connais que je te demande cette faveur. Soupira la princesse. »

Face au regard tellement doux et montrant son inquiétude sincère, le pirate ne put que céder à la demande de sa princesse. Il ne voulait voir que son magnifique sourire et si une simple promesse pouvait lui rendre ce sourire, alors il ferait cette promesse et tacherait de la tenir.

Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir ses proches heureux. Jamais il ne pourrait les rendre triste. Jamais ils ne verseraient une larme par sa faute, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Malheureusement pour eux, le destin se fiche pas mal des promesses et fait les choses à sa manière, de façon égoïste malgré les sentiments des êtres vivants.

Et certain destins son plus cruel que d'autre, surtout lorsque le monde entier nous craint pour des actes réalisés par nos géniteurs. Et tout ça montrait à quel point le destin était aussi injuste que sa lignée et son mode de vie.

Les pirates sont le mal. La marine et le gouvernement sont le bien. La liberté et les convictions sont le mal. La soumission est la meilleure option.

Le bien et le mal. Le juste et le damné. Des choses inculquées aux êtres vivants dès leur plus jeune âge pour mieux les contrôler. Personne ne leur explique qu'il n'y a pas que le blanc et le noir opposés, mais qu'il existe tout une infinité de couleur, de ton et de dégradé, autant qu'il y a de personne vivant sur le globe.

Mais le monde n'est pas encore près à l'accepter, au plus grand désarroi de certain.

* * *

 **NDA : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires bande de petits timides.**

 **J'ai le symptôme de la page blanche en ce moment et la rentrée approche à grand pas, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster très rapidement le prochain chapitre.**

 **Mais je dis merci à tous ces fidèles lecteur anonyme qui me suivent.**

 **Gros bisous à tous et à très vite.**


End file.
